


at first sight (and it's real)

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Fingerprints - Melinda Metz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, everyone's british au because i am literally writing this for myself, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Rae glances up. She recognises the girl from... somewhere, probably the union, and she’s smiling at Rae like she’s a bit more familiar with her than a stranger would be. Rae wonders if she pulled her, isn’t sure what to hope for. On the one hand, it’d be kinda awkward – Rae’s never had an ex of any kind that wasn’t – but the girl has long, messy silver hair and a languid confidence to the way she’s leaning against the counter. Rae smiles back at her.





	at first sight (and it's real)

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash ficlets, prompt: _we'll make a million memories - all incredible_
> 
> this seems to be a new fandom for ao3 which has never happened to me before, i hope i did the tags right!!

Rae’s not really sure why she’s here, honestly. Lea invited her to a party her flat was throwing, and Rae came because they’re maybe sort of friends again, or they might be, one day, and because Marcus is visiting his parents this weekend so there was no chance of running into him. She’s barely seen Lea all night, though, and there are far more people here that she’s never even seen before, and they’re too cliquey for Rae to get much more than a few words in to the conversations happening around her. 

She glances at her phone. Sam’s probably made too much dinner again. If she goes back to their flat now, she’ll catch him before he finds a neighbour to foist it on. Food and Sam’s company sounds so much better than an unfriendly party right now, even if the music is good and she wanted to dance, goddammit. 

One last drink, though. 

Rae gets up, muttering apologies as she jostles the people around her, navigating the bodies slumped on sofas and the floor on her way to the kitchenette on the other side of the room. There’s a lot of beer, a few ciders in the fridge that look pretty promising and a bottle of rum, mostly untouched. Rae, after a few seconds of deliberation, goes for the rum, pouring herself a shot. 

“Hey,” comes a voice, “pour me one too?”

Rae glances up. She recognises the girl from... somewhere, probably the union, and she’s smiling at Rae like she’s a bit more familiar with her than a stranger would be. Rae wonders if she pulled her, isn’t sure what to hope for. On the one hand, it’d be kinda awkward – Rae’s never had an ex of any kind that wasn’t – but the girl has long, messy silver hair and a languid confidence to the way she’s leaning against the counter. Rae smiles back at her. 

“Here,” she says, passing over another shot glass, “cheers.”

“Cheers,” the girl says, and knocks it back. “Yana, by the way. We were in Steph’s seminar last year, but you probably don’t remember me.”

“No, I do,” Rae lies, half-lies, because she does remember Yana now. Yana was kind of quiet and never talked much, though there was that memorable time when Rae said something admittedly half-arsed about the reading and Yana made a face and they ended up arguing back and forth until Steph eventually laughed, said, “Valuable discussion, ladies, but it’d be nice if other people had a chance to speak too, yeah?” Yana’s hair changed colour at least three times over the course of the semester and she scribbled notes in a notebook with a multicoloured whale print cover, and Rae doesn’t know how she didn’t remember her. “I’m Rae. Nice to re-meet you, I guess.”

Yana grins, clinking their empty shot glasses together. “This isn’t your flat, is it? Because I want to bitch about how awful this party is, but I feel like it would be pretty tasteless to do that to the people whose party it actually is.”

“You’re safe,” Rae assures her. “But one of the hosts is my... friend. Ex-friend. Kinda. It’s complicated.”

Yana makes a sympathetic face, shifting closer to rub a hand over Rae’s shoulder. “Wanna get out of here and get food?” she asks, and Rae swallows, doesn’t let herself overthink it, before she says, “Yeah, yes, let’s.”

There’s at least one chippie on basically every street in the city, so they don’t have to walk far before they find one. Yana holds the door open for Rae and Rae ducks inside, enjoying the sudden rush of warmth. 

“Hey, Suleiman,” Yana says, “can I get a portion of chips, please? What do you want, Rae?”

Rae’s got no change on her, she realises once she’s checked her purse and the pockets of her leather jacket, and she’s opening her mouth to tell the guy not to bother when Yana says, easily, “Make that two.”

Rae smiles gratefully. “I’ll pay you back,” she promises. 

“It’s, like, two quid, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Rae insists, stubborn, and Yana just laughs, shaking her head. 

While Yana counts out the change, Rae gets out her phone, fires off a quick text to Sam to let him know she’s not coming back tonight. She’s not one hundred per cent sure this is going that way, but Yana keeps looking at her, and when Suleiman hands over their polystyrene boxes, he winks at them both and says, “Have a good night, ladies.”

“This place is my local,” Yana explains, around forking chips into her mouth. “And by local I mean where I end up after nights out, since I’m just around the corner.”

She waggles her eyebrows sort of significantly, sort of just ridiculously, and Rae laughs. “Is this you inviting me back to your flat?”

“Is this you taking me up on my gracious offer?” Yana asks, and Rae pretends to consider for a moment. 

“You know,” she says, “I think it might be.”

When they get to Yana’s flat, Yana shuts the door and Rae backs her against it, says, “Stop me if I’ve got this wrong,” and kisses her. 

“You know,” Yana says, when they pull apart, “I do have a bedroom, with an actual bed and everything.”

“Sorry,” Rae says, gasps, “I just- I want-”

“Yeah,” Yana says, and pushes back so Rae’s the one being backed against a vertical surface, puts her mouth on Rae’s neck and bites. Rae is not responsible for the noise she makes at that. 

“Shh,” Yana mumbles, putting her fingers in Rae’s mouth, “you’ll wake my flatmate, shh.”

Rae kisses Yana’s fingers, then shifts her head to say, “What were you saying about a bedroom?”


End file.
